Moving Happiness
by ninjanums
Summary: Harry and Ginny move in together. Number six in the 'Happy' series.


**A/n: So this is number six. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to i don't own Harry Potter. **

Sunlight poured through the window of Harrys bedroom. Illuminating the two bodies in the bed.

"It's nearly midday." Harry said moving his fingers over Ginnys bare stomach drawing nonsense shapes across her skin.

"Mmm I know. I don't want to move. I have to go back to mine though. I need to pick some stuff up for work tomorrow if I'm staying here tonight. And some more clothes. And-"

"Why don't you just bring everything here?" Harry asked cutting across her.

Ginny looked at him.

"Everything?" She asked.

"Yeah everything. I mean it would save so much time if your stuff was here." He said smiling.

"But what would be at mine? I mean there's not much point in me having a flat if there's nothing in it." She said looking a little confused.

"You know, you can tell you're related to Ron sometimes." Harry said earning himself a playful slap on the arm.

"Harry we're in bed and you're talking about my brother, that's great." Ginny said.

"Ginny that's not the point. What I was trying to say, oh so eloquently, was why don't you move in? I mean you spend more time here than at yours, not that I'm complaining or anything. But it just makes sense. You don't have to if you don't want to. But you know I just thought-"

He was cut off by Ginnys lips meeting his.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked as they broke apart.

"Well I had to shut you up somehow." Ginny said. "But yes that was a yes."

"Really?" Harry asked beaming.

"Yes you muppet. I mean I practically live here anyway. Just means less house work and less time wasted getting things from mine."

"And living with me, the man you love, is just a side effect of that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Ginny laughed.

Harry laughed with her wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

"Seriously." Ron said putting another box on a pile in the living room. "How much stuff does one person need? I mean isn't Harrys furniture good enough? Why did we need to bring the entire contents of your flat here?"

It was the Saturday after Harry had asked Ginny to move in. Ron and Hermione were helping them moving Ginnys things into Harrys small house.

"Ron," Ginny said smiling. "I haven't got _that _much stuff. There's _nothing_ wrong with Harry's furniture. We left most of mine at the flat for the people who move in. I'm going to be renting it. And we brought most of the contents of my flat here because in case you hadn't noticed I'm moving in with Harry"

Ron picked up one of the cushions from the sofa behind him and threw it at his sister.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am you know."

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Ginny said poking out her tongue and picking up the cushion that Ron had thrown.

"I hope you two aren't fighting." Hermione said having just apparated into the room holding a box.

"'Course not love." Ron said dropping the cushion he was holding back onto the sofa.

"Hmm. Anyway, I think this is the last box." Hermione said dropping it down onto the floor next to the others. "Where's Harry got to? Is he back here? Cos he wasn't at the flat when I left."

"Typical Harry. Disappearing when there's work to be done." Ron said.

"Well if you feel that way Ron then you won't want any of the champagne that I went to pick up when I 'disappeared'." Harry had emerged form the kitchen holding a bottle of champagne and four glasses.

"But Harry, you shouldn't have brought that." Hermione said accepting the glass that Harry gave her.

"Why not? I just wanted to thank you two for helping. I mean you could have spent your Saturday off doing whatever you wanted." Harry said. "Instead you've helped us lug all Ginny's junk- Ow!" Ginny had just slapped him on the arm. "Ginnys things over here. We'll call it a house warming." He added taking a sip of the champagne he had just poured.

"To future happiness for us all." Ginny said raising her glass.

"To future happiness." The others echoed raising their glasses.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the window of Harrys bedroom. Illuminating the two bodies in the bed.

"It's nearly midday." Harry said moving his fingers over Ginnys bare stomach drawing nonsense shapes across her skin.

"Mmm I know. I don't want to move." Ginnys replied.

"You don't have to. We can stay here all day." Harry said kissing her shoulder.

"I know." She said leaning more into him. "_You _might need to go get some food though." She laughed as she heard his stomach rumble.

"I've always said lazy days with you are hard work."

**A/n: So there you go. Number six. I have more up my sleeves (on my computer anyways) But if there is anything you'd like to see in the series send me a message and I'll see what I can do. **


End file.
